Five Nights at Lovi's
by luigigirl65
Summary: Welcome to Lovino Vargas's Pizzaria: Where magic and fun come to life! Elizabeth is the new nightguard at this fantasical paradise! She knows of Feliciano's Pizzaria, and wanted to get a job in a place she loved. However, not is all that it seems here. Lovino's is not responsible for any casualties received on the job(Like LG65 is with character accuracy. Bad interpretation ahead).
1. Chapter 1

"Ciao, kids! Welcome to Lovino Vargas's Pizzaria!"

Elizabeth looked at the animatronic humans on the stage, curious of the robots.

Lovino got off the stage, walking around the cheering children. "Hello! How old are you turning today?"

"Seven!"

"Wow! Don't grow up too fast now, kiddo!"

The girl watched the animatronic pace about, saying its child friendly lines. "Such a marvel of technology," she muttered, obviously entranced by this.

"Chicos!" Antonio yelled, getting the kids' attention, "Are you ready for a fiesta?!"

Kiku gave no response, only strumming his guitar.

...

Today is Elizabeth' first day as night guard of Lovino Vargas's Pizzaria. She wasn't excited for it, but she needed the money to pay for rent. However, she has to play happily for this. She did go here back when it was still Feliciano Vargas's Pizzaria. Oh, Francis was adorable with his little guitar. And how Alfred walked around, giving cupcakes made her happy. And Arthur! Such a wonderful pirate! She still had plushes that she had from that Prize Corner.

It was about time she gave back, right?

...

Dressed in a light blue top and black pants, Elizabeth walked into the darkened pizzaria. She was armed with a flashlight and a frying pan. Reading the contract, she sighed. "Can't damage the animatronics," she muttered, looking at the new animatronics. Her hand ran over the plastic face of Lovino. He looked just like Feliciano, which made her smile.

However, the animatronic blinked. she flinch in shock, stepping back. "Calm down, Lovino. I'm here to care for you."

"Grazie!"

She blinked, not expecting a response from the robot. "Okay. Going to look around before my shift."

"Have fun!"

She gave a slightly scared look. "I thought you were programmed to act," she muttered, walking backwards.

...

"Parts and Service..." She cocked her head, her curiosity fluttering over her. Looking around, she opened the door, seeing nothing but darkness. "Hello?" She flash her light, looking for-

She gasped, seeing four bodies. They were animatronics, for sure, but they had a familiar feel.

"Feliciano!" she squealed, running in the room. Her flashlight hit the floor, pointing out of the room as she clung to the animatronic. "Feliciano! It's been so long!"

The robot gave no response, as she expected with Lovino. She felt like a little kid hugging these robots.

Suddenly, a scuffle was heard outside. She turned, seeing a silhouette of a man tampering with the new animatronics. "Wait..." She shot up, accidently smacking Feliciano upside the head. "Hey!"

The man looked up, quickly running the other way. Elizabeth stumbled over the bodies of the others, grunting as she fell. The figure escaped into Kid's Cove, Scramblimg to her feet, she ran after the man, before realizing he was gone.

"What the Hell..."

She looked into a mangle of animatronic endoskeletons. One head had platinum blonde hair and a scarf. The other visible head had long blonde hair with a bow on its head.

"Damn, son. What is this...?" The bell tolled twelve and she looked up. "Time for work. These guys seem sentient. Sounds fun!"

...

She sat in her swivel chair, spinning a bit in happiness. She was hyped for this job now. Maybe she could hang out with these new guys, who knows?

The phone rang.

She glanced to it, curious look on her face. She picked it up.

"Hello! Hello, hello! Welcome to your new summer job at Lovino Vargas's Pizzaria, where magic and fun come to life!"

She smiled. "Oh, thank you!"

"We promise to put on a safe and friendly show for all, young and old! Now, urban legends aside, we have confirmed that it in much safer. Our animatronic characters wander a bit at night, and the latest security measures. They have facial recognition technology and are tapped into major criminal databases. We assure you that you are safe in this restaurant."

The man gave a long explanation. Elizabeth pulled out a notepad, writing notes down.

"One of our animatronics is calmed by music. Real timid guy. Named him Matthew. Now, you have a remote-controlled music box for him so he does not approach you."

She nodded, scribbling it down.

"And, there have been complaints from a previous nightguard that has been moved to the day shift. He claimed that the animatronic characters tried to head into the office, and although it is possible, they won't do harm. In case they do, we have revived an old character from our last establishment. Under your desk..."

Elizabeth looked under the desk.

"We have given you a Feliciano Vargas mask to trick the characters and get off safely."

She picked it up, inspecting it. "Looks just like him."

The man gave a proper goodbye before the message ended.

Elizabeth raised her tablet, showing the cameras' views of the establishment. She was ready to take on this job. Sure, it's low pay, but she's gonna have the fun to back it up.

Little did she know, there was more that the man did. She was in for a true surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat in the office, spinning around yet again. Without a doubt, she was ready for Lovi's. Her eyes sparkled as she checked the cameras, realizing that Kiku was missing from the stage. Switching views, she saw the mangled mass of metal.

"I don't get it. Why is this is a kid-friendly restaurant?"

Switching views, she saw the Prize Corner. A box sat on the counter and plushies lined the walls. Her eyes shifted to her desk, which she lined with her own plush dolls.

Antonio left the stage.

A banging sound was in the right wall.

She totally forgot about Kiku! She turned to the right vent, looking in. The Japanese animatronic looked back, but something seemed a bit... off to her.

"**KiLl HeR.**"

What? Her eyes widened as the male robot drew closer.

Banging was heard in the left vent.

Her breath grew heavy. These things didn't seem like Lovino. They wanted to kill her!

Kiku peered through the grate. "**KoNiChIwA.**"

She practically lept into her seat.

"**ArE yOu ReAdY fOr A fIeStA?**"

Elizabeth put her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh."

Her mind dashed to the mask, looking at it with hopeful eyes.

...

...

The two appeared from the vents, looking around with blank expressions on their cold, lifeless faces. Her heavy breaths resounded through the stuffy mask.

"**ShE's NoT hErE.**"

The two left, and the mask came off her face. She took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrifying. I was wrong. I was oh-so wrong."

The rest of the night involved her checking the cameras in caution and winding the music box. She regretted everything.

...

...

Her footsteps resounded as 6 AM came. Children cheered and ran inside as she headed out.

"Who wants a balloon?"

"Hey kids! Come on down to the Prize Corner!"

"Now, Antonio, you know we can't always eat pizza."

"Si! As much as I love it, even I eat my vegetables!"

She groaned, rubbing her head. "This is rubbish." Her eyes opened, looking at the sickeningly bright room. However, her vision was drawn over to the Parts and Service room again.

She could've sworn she saw Feliciano peeking out.

...

...

As she collapsed on the sofa, her roommate looked up from the newspaper.

"Had fun?"

She looked to him with sad eyes. "It was horrible! They were trying to kill me!"

"Kill you?"

She nodded, sobbing a bit. "I used to love places like that! Now I'm trapped!"

The man got up, kneeling next to the sobbing woman. "Elizabeth. I'm sorry that you had a bad time, but we need the money. If anything, be grateful you found a job. You survived once. You can find out the motives of these 'killer robots' and go again."

She clung to him before he said anything else. "Thanks Roderich. You're right. I'll go back."

(Cheap page, but it's Night 1. I got no real ideas until next page.)


	3. IT'S ME

"Time to bring out the cake and sing 'Happy Birthday' to Malcolm, kids!" The kids cheered as Feli turned around and left the room to pick up the cake in the kitchen.

Feli's Family Diner was a bustling business, despite being in a little shack. It was a place where kids had birthday parties, ate pizza, and were merry. It was a modest place in a small town. The ambiance gave a warm feeling of being in an Italian city. The main attraction was a human-sized, human styled animatronic called Feli.

His face and skin was made of leather of a light dye, copying the typical Italian skin type. His hair was a light brown and an ahoge, matching well with his eyes. A red and green vest covered his white shirt and black pants were covered by a white apron. Feli's structure was sturdy in case of violence in the pizzaria, which was rare. In such cases, he could easily break up a petty child fight and protect kids forom the extremely rare shooter. His learning AI made him recognize names and faces, which gave happiness to the kids and amazement to the adults. Currently, he has been able to pick out emotions and many began to believe Feli was a sentient being.

It was all to be tested today.

Feli brought the cake out, his metal joints scrapping ever so slightly against his metal limbs, which were making a heavy stomp on the wood flooring.

"Where's out birthday boy?"

The boy in question waved, smiling like a fool.

Feli walked over to him, making a joyous look. Setting the cake before him, he pulled out seven birthday candles from his apron. He stuck them in the pastry and called an adult over to light them. "Now remember, fire is dangerous. Ask your Mama or Papa to light candles!"

...

As the kids happily ate cake and made comments on the amazing animatronic, Feli stopped. His robotic eyes glanced over to the entrance, where he saw a kid crying.

This child was Matthew. He was abandoned by his family a few days before, and he hung around waiting for them. Feli was seen watching this child.

The people were shocked as he turned and walked to the doorway.

...

"Ciao, Matthew."

The boy looked up, surprised that Feli spoke his name. "You... didn't forget me...?"

Feli tilted his head. "Of course not! I never forget a child's face." His neck straightened as he knelt next to the child. "I want to help an amico like you. What's wrong?"

Matthew sobbed with Feli wiping his tears with a leathery hand. "My... family forgot me... I'm cold... I'm hungry..."

Feli's gaze went back up, watching a car whiz by. "You know, you can come with me. I can take care of you in case they don't return."

The boy seemed ecstatic. "Really?"

"You can even help me with the parties!"

Matthew threw his arms around the animatronic, which made him hug him in return. "Thank you, Feli!"

"You're welcome," he hummed, seeing the car that just passed by pass again. "I'll get you some pizza and we shall begin today." He got up. "Wait here! I'll be back soon!"

And as he turned, he heard a car stop. He turned around, seeing a young man dressed in purple emerge from the car, mask over his face, a gun in hand.

"Matthew!" His legs whirred to life as he ran towards the man, running into the line of fire. His mechanical body hit the floor, the bullet penetrating his head.

Matthew screamed, seeing the man reload and aim at the boy, firing. Matthew's head was pierced, digging through his fragile skull and brain with ease. Blood and grey matter laid on the ground as Matthew fell backwards, tears streaming from his lifeless eyes.

...

People gathered around the corpse of the child and the body of the animatronic.

"Who would do such a thing?!"

"He was so young! Just to be left behind?!"

"Did anyone get that guy's license plate?!"

A young teenager, Elizabeth, looked to the robot. "Is no one gonna comment on the fact Feli tried to save him?!"

The people continued to bustle around Matthew as the girl turned to Feli.

His mouth moved slightly as weeping noise came from him. "**MaTtHeW... I'm SoRrY.**"

She looked up, the police coming to the location. She was worried about the child, for sure, but it amazed her that an animatronic, a being of no emotion or thought, tried to save a child from this murderer.

...

The news trucks came around, and the channels bustled with the child. Elizabeth returned to the establishment regularly to see how Feli recovered and coped with this loss.

As funeral arrangements were made, the once cheerful Italian lost his luster. His face was repaired, but he acted listless and slow.

Feli's Family Diner was about to go under, but Vargas Entertainment soon bought the location, closing it. Feli, thought of by the people to be sentient, was shipped off to their headquarters to be a helper around the location, which was all he was good for since Matthew died.

A year later, Elizabeth headed to the grand opening of Feliciano Vargas's Pizzaria, where she saw a new, improved Feliciano walking around with his friends Francis and Alfred. Arthur the Pirate ran into the room to greet the cheering children.

And in the Prize Corner, a small boy animatronic with bright eyes and a soft smile beckoned people to come to cash in their tickets.

His name was Matthew.

Little did Elizabeth see then, but saw as of now... The company fed off of the death of others to make money.

The thought sickened her.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

As of now, she was not ready to return. Yes, Roderich had his job at the hospital, but it only made so much for rent. She had no choice.

As she walked in, she looked to the robots.

"Welcome back!"

She glared at Kiku. "Don't give me that look, Lovi. I think I'm onto something, and I don't need to get distracted by a replacement like you."

"Shots fired!"

Lovi seemed to glare at Antonio.

...

...

_So, have you seen Arthur? He was my favorite._

Her eyes darted around the screen as she rapidly checked cameras.

_They tried to make a kid-friendly character because Arthur was scary to the kids. That's when Ivan and his sister Natalia popped up. But kids these days can't keep their hands to themselves. They kept taking the two apart. The staff kept trying to fix them, but just gave up. The two are now build-it-and-take-it-apart attraction. They call them 'The Mangle'._

Elizabeth switched her camera to the mangled heap, trying to tell the two apart.

_I checked the Parts and Storage this morning. Apparently, someone switched something in the animatronics we used for scrap._

Her eyes widened, remembering her chasing the man out. She did that.

_Well, they reactivated, and they might be ready to harm you. So, if you see Arthur, just flash you light at him. It will drive him away._

As he drabbled on, she sighed. "I just wrote my own death sentence."

...

...

The feeling of panic returned as she saw Kiku climb into the vents again. She looked into the eyes of the robot as he turned the corner, heading to the office.

"**WeLcOmE bAcK.**"

She gasped, feeling as if she was being watched. Her hand flipped to her flashlight as she flashed it down the hall.

A blonde man in a tattered pirate uniform stood down the hall. His eyes were a bright green.

"Oh my gosh!" She flashed it a bit, before hearing Antonio climb into the vents. Her breath grew heavy. The music box must be running low soon. Her eyes darted to the camera, quickly switching to Prize Corner. She wound the box quickly, hearing Antonio climb closer.

Wait. That's not Antonio.

"AHH!"

"Dude! Calm down!" the scratchy, robotic voice of Alfred. His mouth was wide open, as if a couple of hinges and joint were removed to fix another animatronic. His arms were spread wide, stiff and lifeless. "I'm not gonna-"

She raised her frying pan, smacking the robot a few times. "BACK, YOU KILLER BOT! I WON'T LET YOU TEAR ME APART!"

"AH! STOP!"

Her ears perked up as she heard a static-like noise above her. She stopped, looking up.

Above her, she saw bright purple eyes peer back. His hair was a platinum blonde and a scarf adorned his neck.

If it was a neck. It was a long endoskeleton piece holding his damaged head to his 'body'. Another head was on this being, which was distinctly feminine.

"**CoMrAdE!**"

"**ShE's CoMiNg WiTh Us, RiGhT bRoThEr?**"

Elizabeth screamed as Ivan began to swing down, jaw wide open.

"BUG OFF!"

She looked up, noticing a the pirate she TOTALLY forgot about, lunging at her, yelling as some kind of battle cry. It latched his exposed endoskeleton hands around Ivan's 'neck', pulling the Mangle off the ceiling. The Mangle screeched, trying to bit the pirate in return, only for him to return a punch to the jaw.

"ALFRED! TAKE THE LASS TO THE STORAGE ROOM! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

"But Arthur-"

"**NoOoOoOoW!**"

Alfred took no time into trying to grab the guard's hand. "Come on! I stopped Tonio and we got no time to waste!" He tried to drag her into the vent, before standing upright. "Uh..."

"I'll go in first," she muttered, crawling into the vent space, "Learning AI, my foot."

"I heard that!" He shot in after, closing the vent just as the Mangle overpowered Arthur.

...

...

Alfred took an unexpected turn, directing Elizabeth into neighboring vents.

"What about Arthur?"

"He manages on his own. We just gotta escape." Alfred motioned his head. "Left."

...

...

The girl pushed the vent cover off the vent, seeing the Parts and Storage room beneath her. She jumped out, stumbling a bit as she landed.

"Gah! Uh... Help?"

She looked up, seeing the American animatronic stuck in the vent thanks to his Jesus-pose.

"Having fun there, Alfie?"

"Just get me down!"

She giggled a bit, jumping up and clinging to his legs.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps drew near, causing the girl to tense up.

A heavily distorted voice played and blue lights pierced the darkness.

"Is that Francis?"

"Francis?"

"Dude! I got stuck again!"

More 'voice'.

"No, just because I'm an American stereotype doesn't mean I'm a fatass. I'm just stuck in Jesus Mode. Help me!"

The form of the man was seen. He was talk with blonde hair. He was missing an arm and was slumped forward. His entire face was torn from the body.

"Francis!" Elizabeth chirped, her grim look brightening up.

He motioned for her to step back. As she did, he gave a single tug, making the American animatronic tumble to the ground. The two laughed (Or, at least it's what it seemed like to Elizabeth), the French animatronic helping the other up.

"Ciao, Elizabeth," a scratchy voice called out. Light brown eyes appeared as the last robot drew near. His vest was tattered along with his slacks. He seemed all around broken, but it somewhat better shape than the others. "Nice to see you again."

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

"Again?" Elizabeth questioned, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

Francis gave another round of robotic babbling.

Feliciano sighed. "I'm guessing that you were the girl that stood over me at the Feli's Family Diner Murder."

She perked up, surprised that he knew about that. "What? But you were taken to work at the-"

"That's the story they gave to scrap me. They put my memory into this new robotic shell." The robot sighed, turning away from the group.

Alfred tilted his head. "Dude, don't go all emo on us again!"

Feliciano shook his head. "You don't know what happened that day. I was made to protect children and make them happy. I did anything but."

Francis put his arm on his shoulder, babbling again.

The animatronic looked at his faceless partner. "You know, you're right..."

Elizabeth waved her arms. "Hello! May I remind you that Arthur is duking it out with Scragle Arms out there?!"

The three looked to her.

Babbling.

"Francis, he can handle it."

Babbling.

"Francis!"

"DUDE!"

Everyone looked at Alfred, who was looking outside.

The pirate animatronic was dragging himself in. "That Mangle... a bloody good fighter..."

Francis walked to Arthur, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit beat up..."

"A LITTLE? Dude! You're dragging you arm around!"

Elizabeth looked around, kneeling to pick up a couple of wires, screws, and bolts. "I think I can help."

"Lizzy, I'm glad you want to help, but we have to watch out for you."

She stood up, looking to Alfred. "If I can run into the office, I could get this bag I saw under my desk. I know there's something in there I can use."

The four exchanged glances.

"I owe you for saving me."

"Good enough for me."

...

The guitarist and Elizabeth crawled through the vents back to the office.

Babble.

"Francis, I understand that you are trying to communicate, but I can't understand you."

He tilted his head.

She looked at the grate pulled over the vent. Her hand reached out, pushing the vent off the entrance. "Keep watch. We'll be back soon."

...

The animatronics watched as the two returned through the vents.

"Aye, the lass has returned alive."

She jumped from the vents, followed by the faceless animatronic. "I got the bag! It just appeared under my desk, but it might have what we need." She opened it and, as she expected, tools laid in there. "Bingo!" She tipped the bag over, spilling the tools out. Picking up a couple, she motioned for Arthur to come over. "I may not be a mechanic, but I can try to get your arm into working condition." He sat next to her and she began to work on him. "Maybe afterwards, if this works, I can fix Francis's voicebox or something."

The one in question looked up, blue lights shining at her.

Babble.

Alfred looked over the pile of tools and stuff before nodding a bit. "The heck is that paper?"

Elizabeth stopped working, looking to a little blue paper on the pile of tools. "I don't know." She picked it up, unfolding it. "Looks like a schematic of the pizzaria!"

"Huh? Why would that be in a tool bag?" Feliciano asked.

"No idea." Inspecting it a bit, she noticed the show stage, Kid's Cove, and Prize Corner circled and arrows pointing from there to the security office. "Sabotage!"

The chime for 6 AM rang, causing everyone to look up.

"Night's over."

"Dude, it was just getting good!

Babble.

Elizabeth got up. "Maybe you guys can help. I gotta run home and take a nap (Working the night shift takes its toll), but there's an abandoned shack along Fifth Avenue. We gotta find what these schematics are for and I still have to fix Arthur's arm. Just make sure they don't see you leave and scrap you before it's too late."

(This document had 666 words and Luigigirl65 added this last bit to get it out of that.)


	6. SAVE THEM

The animatronics trusted her, watching her leave.

Babble.

"Of course she will, amico. She came back despite the risks. Why wouldn't she come now?"

Babble.

"Dude. It's fine. We'll just go quickly and try not to scare too many people."

...

Arthur covered his face, noticing many people staring at the animatronics. "Bloody hell, wouldn't they just mind their own bloody business?"

"Well, it's not everyday that someone is walking down the street and sees four rusting robots walking."

Babble.

"It's fine. We just passed Third. There must be two more streets to-"

A crying sound was heard and the group turned. They saw a kid tormenting another by giving him a mean wedgie.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey kong, bro!"

Alfred picked up his pace, running across the street.

"ALFRED!"

Before thinking twice, he was screaming at the bully, scaring the kid away.

"AnD dOn'T cOmE bAcK!"

The victim looked up at Alfred, scared but relieved. "Who are you?"

He looked down at him. "Ain't it obvious, kid? I'm the hero!"

Feliciano waved. "Hey, Superman! We have a place to be!"

Alfred looked up, seeing Feliciano waving. "Oh! Sorry!" He began to run the to the other side of the street, leaving the child in awe. As he returned to the others, Francis gave some more babble. "Hey. It's our job."

...

The location Elizabeth spoke about was filled with scrap and items used to repair cars and such. The four waited there for a couple of hours until they heard a car pull into the worn down driveway and stop. They wandered to the entrance, trying to se if she arrived.

Just as promised, she was there, hauling along the bag she got in the pizzaria. "Hey guys!"

Francis gave a long babble, as if he was excited to see her.

She walked in, motioning for Arthur to sit down on a rusty old vehicle. "Hold still. This may hurt a bit." She dumped the tools out and began to work on the pirate's arm.

Feliciano picked up the schematic that laid in the pile, laying it out. Alfred made his way over, looking at it with interest. "What do you think this is for, Liz?"

"I have no idea, Alfred. I've been looking at it the way here, but I don't know a thing about it. The most I got is that it was a plan to attack the guard using the animatronics."

The American animatronic looked at the paper, trying to make out the scrawl over it. "I think this says 'distract, kill if necessary.' And that's where the Mangle is." He motioned at a list scribbled on the page. "Looks like employee names."

Surely enough, there was a list of employees on the paper. All were crossed out except the bottom. 'Elizabeth Héderváry' was circled, along with the note 'Attempted to stop. Murder at all costs'.

"This guy wants to kill you!"

"I think I can tell." She put the wrench she was using down and wiped her brow. "Try that."

Arthur cautiously moved his arm and seemed overjoyed that it actually worked. "Thanks lass," he said, looking to her, "I owe ye one."

"It's nothing. Just part of the job." She looked at Francis. "Over here, Frenchie."

Francis took Arthur's place in front of Elizabeth who reached into the giant hole where his face was once was. She pulled out a box and opened it. "This should help clear up any miscommunications we have."

Alfred attempted to pick the paper up, only for Feliciano to pick it up. "I'll hold it, Alfred."

He made a sighing noise, pacing away.

Elizabeth began to pull wires out and use some new ones from the pile of tools. "What do they say, Feli?"

He looked at them. "It's a set path to the office for each of those replacements. We can use this to block them at the right place and maybe fix them."

"Fix?"

"Yeah, what does ye mean, lad?"

He looked closer at it. "It says he tampered with their facial recognition software, so they target adults. Specifically, anyone in this guy's way." His glance shifted to the guard. "You."

She looked up, a slight look of fear on her face, before replacing it with a look of confidence. "So? I got the best ram to fend the world off right here!"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, trying to pick up some bolts (possibly for fixing his arms).

"You guys! Not only were you child mascots, you guys have proven sentience! You have thoughts and emotions, and the power to beat these guys. They're plastic copies and you know it." she stood up, holding the box close. "And with my job of watching the place and knowing what happens at all times, we can totally beat them!"

"I really like her upbeat attitude," Feliciano said, "She's right."

She gave a dorky smile before turning to Francis, placing the box back inside. She began to rewire the item back in place. "Now, let's see if this worked." She stepped back. "Say, 'apple'."

Francis tilted his head. "A-a-apple."

She clapped once and shot her hands in the air. "He speaks!"

...

The group continued to collaborate, thinking of a plan to overcome this issue. They were ready for the next night at Lovi's.


	7. Chapter 4

Elizabeth came in on time; the pizzaria was quiet. She walked past the show stage, looking at the trio. "Evening."

They stared at her, as if she was a target.

"Why does she keep coming back?"

"We have orders to get her."

"She doesn't know, Kiku."

"She met those other guys, for sure. Mangle said that."

Elizabeth looked at them, causing them to fall silent. "You know, I'm not deaf, right?"

They continued to stare.

"What? Can't sarcastically address me tonight?"

They stood silent before Lovino gave a light noise. "You're with them."

Elizabeth gave a curious look before turning to the office. "And they will stay with me, Lovi!"

... ... ... ...

She was taking all precautions now. As of tonight, the withered animatronics stood in her office. She had no need for cameras, for she was looking at the schematic.

"Have you ever seen such handwriting?"

"My roommate tends to write like that, but only when stressed. I doubt he'd try to kill me, though."

The phone began to ring. In annoyance, she pressed the button, allowing the message to play through. He said nothing of relative importance to her...

_Have you seen the old animatronics? I checked the back room for them this morning. They weren't there._

The group exchanged glances, but the guard shrugged, smiling.

_I have been planning to stay in there at night, ya know? Just wanted to see if there was anything suspicious. I heard of some crazy stuff happening there, but I assumed it's not true. You seem to be doing fine, so I probably won't bother-_

Banging in the vents was heard. "Hi~"

"Oh fuck me." Alfred motioned to the vent before Elizabeth shot her light up the passage.

A male was crawling in there. His eyes were a piercing red and his hair was so blonde, is was almost white.

"Hello~"

"Oh no..." She put the head on. "Tell me when he goes."

The boy crawled out. "Hey, you guys are the trainwreck in the back, right?"

"What's it to ya, you airsack-giving-"

"Alfred," Feliciano snapped, "Just because Gilbert is a rude jerk, doesn't mean we can stoop to his level."

Gilbert, the Balloon boy, chuckled. "Hey, just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you're better. In fact, it's the opposite! You don't even see daylight anymore!"

"Oh, it's on!" Feliciano rolled up his tatter sleeves, reveling his broken arms. "Come at me!"

Francis shook his hands. "Feli! Calm!"

Elizabeth giggled, seeing that Francis can't really form full sentences yet. As the animatronics bickered, she lifted her mask and checked the cameras. She wound the music box, making sure Matthew doesn't emerge. "Not tonight." She lifted her flashlight to check the hall...

Just as she did that, Gilbert practically lept at her, grabbing the light from her hand. "I can't let you do that, ma'am!"

"Hey! Give it!"

"If I do, you can see them!"

Francis gave a loud, scratchy scream, making the balloon boy yelp and drop the light. Elizabeth quickly picked it up and smacked him on the head. "Have a nice day, good sir."

Gilbert simply growled before turning to leave. "Stupid humans thinking they are so great." As he was trudging out, a small slip of paper fell from his plastic costume.

"Paper!"

Arthur came to it and picked it up with his only hand. "It looks like it be another one of his schemes, lass." He placed it onto her desk. "What have we here?"

She unfolded it and examined it throughly. "This guy seems to know that you may be active."

"Use your words, Liz."

"That you guys are turned on," she said, looking at Alfred. "He's planning to use you in his schemes."

"Sounds bad."

"For me." She flashed her light down the hall, seeing the Mangle peering in. She gasped, putting the mask on. "Nope. That is as ugly as sin."

Feliciano looked at the Mangle. "If you can fix them, you have another ally, overriding their hacked programming."

"Is that an assumption?"

"Well, assuming they are sentient like us."

Alfred looked at him. "Great idea! how are you going to fix the one dubbed 'Mangle'? Especially a high-trafficked area by children?"

Elizabeth close her eyes, thinking of the situation. "They only rip them apart. I'm sure we can sneak them to the shack when no one's looking. I can fix them." Or at least TRY.

As the Mangle grew closer, Arthur squinted. "Aye, we need to be taking the cameras down then, right?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I think I could cut the power from the breaker and have them come back at six. We could use that time to run."

"I love it when people have irrational knowledge about technology~" Feliciano chirped.

... ... ... ...

"Is ShE cOmInG tOnIgHt, BrOtHeR?"

"I hOpE wE cAn CaTcH hEr."

With that, the light in the office ahead went out. The music coming from Matthew's box stopped.

"BrOtHeR!"

The Russian animatronic made a few hushing noises, as if trying to calm Natalia.

A set of green eyes suddenly appeared. "Ahoy, mateys," a prerecorded voice of a British pirate said, "Better head back to the stage before this bloke makes ye walk the plank."

Natalia gave a worried yelp before Ivan's set of legs began to head backwards. "I dOn'T wAnT a FiGhT, aRtHuR."

Suddenly a pair of blue eyes shot open behind them.

"IvAn!"

Ivan turned his head around.

"Wow dudes, I am so hungry! Let's eat! There is killer pizza here!"

With that, a set of blue lights appeared from the left and brown lights from the right.

"Now, Alfred, we can't eat pizza all the time!" A French voice called out.

"Yeah! As much as I love pizza, even I eat my vegetables!" the Italian replied.

The four sets of lights grew closer, chanting their next programmed song in a low tune.

"You love the taste, I love it too, but you much know what's good for you."

... ... ... ...

"Go! Go! Go!"

The French, British, and American held the Mangle together as they sat in the car, weighing it down. Elizabeth put her key in the ignition and turned it. "Going!" She watched as Feliciano ran to the car with spare costumes and parts. "Let's go!" she yelled before flooring it. The car whirred a bit, straining under the weight of the robots inside.

"Not good," Francis commented.

"We need to fix this later. The car can't handle this kind of strain."

The feminine head on the Mangle looked around in panic. "**WhErE aRe We GoInG?!**" Natalia cried.

Alfred put her hand over her head. "Calm down, Nati. We're going to help you and your brother."

Ivan screamed, as if pissed off by the way he treated his sister."**LEAVE HER ALONE!**"

Alfred rolled his eyes, smacking the Russian on the back of the head simply by turning his body to control his arms. Ivan made a couple of noises before blacking out.

"Can you please do that to Natalia? They don't need to know where we're going."

Alfred looked to the other head before smacking her too. She gave the same reaction.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"No prob!"

... ... ... ...

"Oh, this dress it pretty! No wonder why kids took her apart."

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry!"

Ivan's eyes slowly opened, his system rebooting.

"Sh," a voice called to another, "He's waking up."

The sounds of a light footstep came close. As the system finished rebooting, the night guard stood over the Russian animatronic. "Good morning, Ivan!"

He made a couple of noises, as if warming up his voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Feliciano tossed his arms in the air. "He's fixed!"

"You know, for a leader, you're a loudmouth, Feli." Alfred rolled his eyes.

The animatronic man made a giggling sound.

As the two went on, Ivan lifted... his hand? He was shocked to see his hand intact, connected to an arm, leading to a fully-clothed body. He was clothed with a heavy coat colored with the colors of the Russian flag. The body of the animatronic itself had legs that looked sturdy enough to carry a large amount of weight. He shifted, trying to push himself up with his new form, which worked well. He was rested on the hood of a ruined car, and he only realized that when he... stood up. He looked down, seeing his legs support his weight.

"Brother!"

Natalia rebooted and looked to Ivan, shocked to see he was standing by himself. "What happened?"

Natalia was smaller than Ivan, and didn't look as strong. She wore a bright yellow tank top with a little pin of the flag of Belarus. Her legs were covered by a black skirt. Her hair was tied in a golden ribbon.

Ivan carefully put one foot in front of the other, trying to walk over to his sister. "Natalia!" As he drew near, his arms reached out, picking her up. She made a laughing noise, obviously happy about this.

Elizabeth laughed a bit. "No more 'Mangle' for you two. I just gave you the most important part of humanity: an identity."

Ivan set his sister down. "I am in your debt, madame. If you need anything, I will comply."

"Me too!"

Elizabeth looked to the other animatronics. "I have something." Looking back to the toys, she continued her demand. Her hand reached to a piece of paper poking out of her pocket. Opening it, she revealed the map inside. "Tell me what this means."

The two stiffened as she said that, showing them the paper. "Ah... Miss?"

"You said you're in my debt, you two." Elizabeth waved the paper, smirking slightly.

Ivan made a sighing noise. "It's a map of the pizzaria with preset paths for the animatronics," he spat out, "He wants to distract the night guard... You... to get a costume and commit a crime."

Natailia shrugged. "But you found the plans, so he wanted us to kill you."

Alfred lifted his head a bit. "Rude."

Ivan bowed his head. "But I don't want to harm the one who fixed us. If we must, we'll fight for you."

Elizabeth averted her eyes. "If you want to, I don't mind."

"Mateys!" called Arthur's voice, "I think we found a solution to yer issue with yer vehicle." He ran out before returning with Francis. They were both hauling a slightly rusted utility trailer.

"How's this?" Francis asked, tilting his head.

She clapped once. "Awesome! It seems to be nearly intact!" She ran to Arthur and Francis, clinging to the two animatronics.

The clock above struck five, causing them all to look up. "We're almost out of time," Feliciano commented.

"Let's hook it up and go!"

... ... ... ...

The two didn't recall the last time they were in a vehicle like this, even if it was a utility trailer. It was exhilerating for the siblings as they zoomed down the street. They were not alone, for Alfred, Arthur, and Francis joined them on the trailer. Feliciano had to counterbalance by sitting in the car itself.

The car pulled into the driveway of Lovino's and the withered robots along with their leader hopped out. "Everyone off!" Elizabeth yelled as the other robots ran inside. Ian got out first before getting Natalia off.

... ... ... ...

"Good morning, Elizabeth," the mechanic, Yong Soo Im, said as he entered at six AM.

Elizabeth was just returning from her office, smiling. "Morning, Yong!"

"Just here to check on the animatronics."

She giggled as he brought that up, making him give a confused look. "You'll be in for a big surprise, then," she said before passing by him.

Yong shrugged before heading to the Show Stage and taking notes on the animatronics. He sighed, knowing he had a boring job. The robots never needed fixing now-a-days. The only one he used to repair were Ivan and Natalia before he gave up completely.

After checking the Prize Corner and Game Area, he headed to Kid's Cove, where the Mangle was. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

The pile of mangled metal was gone and replaced with two robots as if they were in a perfect state. There were a few scratches and some dirt on their costumes, but besides that, they seemed perfectly fine. In front of the two, a wooden sign stood. It was hastily painted, for sure, but its message was still clear.

_Do not hurt Ivan and Natalia. They want to treat others the way they want to be treated and don't want to hurt you. Thank you._

_ -Management_


End file.
